Systems are currently being designed which can mechanically unload freight or baggage as containerized cargo from an aircraft in rapid fashion. Such systems utilize containers known as "handling sleeves" which hold the freight or baggage. In basic form, these sleeves are hollow, generally rectangular cylinders or parallelepiped bodies fabricated of aluminum or a variety of other suitable materials, and have openings at each end. The sleeves are typically transported between an aircraft and a system designed to unload the contents of the sleeve. The system unloads the contents, for example, in bulk fashion by tilting the sleeve and "pouring" the contents into an unloading chute.
One problem associated with a cargo holding sleeve is that the ends of the sleeve must have the capability of being easily closed and opened to facilitate loading and unloading thereof. Since these sleeves are designed to be unloaded in bulk fashion, sleeve design precludes using typical closure devices such as doors mounted to the sleeve by hinges, either in longitudinal or horizontal fashion. The purpose of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a device for closing the end of a cargo holding sleeve, whereby the contents of the sleeve can be rapidly secured and/or released, and whereby the sleeve is suitable for use in bulk freight and baggage handling systems.